Sweet Dreams EdWin
by M. Bergeron
Summary: Ed comes home to Winry to fix his arm, but they end up fixing each others hearts.
1. First thoughts of love

_**Author notes**: I left out Al, because this story is just the focus of Ed and Winry, and the coming to terms with their feelings for each other, as something they must discover on their own. Winry's Grandma and Al will make an appearance at one point. I just figured it's best to leave them out of the story for now, because it is unnecessary to have Al constantly commenting on every action that Ed takes, same with the grandmother._

Having returned to Winry's house to have his arm once again fixed, Ed lay in his bed watching the warm light spilling in through the windows, while in the next room he could hear the sounds of Winry building his new arm. After a while boredom got the better of him and he decided to go see how his arm was coming along. When he entered Winry's room/workshop he was greeted by the familiar scent of oil and sweet.

"Don't you ever knock?" Winry exclaimed as she threw a wrench at Ed's head, just narrowly missing as he moved out of the way.

"Don't you ever stop throwing your wrenches?" Ed replied as he picked the thrown wrench up off the ground, never taking his eyes off Winry incase she were to throw anything else. "Besides, I'm just checking in on your progress." Ed walked up behind Winry where she sat at her workbench.

"Well I'm not done." Winry said as she momentarily turned her attention from her work, to Ed standing behind her, close enough that she could smell him. A smell of sweet and dust, while not the most pleasant smell, it was one that she secretly enjoyed. "Why don't you go take a shower? You definitely need it, and maybe with you out of my hair I can get your arm done so you can run off and destroy it." Winry said as she turned her attention back to the automail arm in front of her.

"Look who's talking grease monkey! You could do with a shower yourself. And as soon as you finish the sooner I can get out of your hair and leave you alone." Ed exclaimed as he walked out of the room, to take Winry's advice and take a shower, something that he had neglected for most of the journey to get to Winry's home.

"_I don't want you too leave, ever."_ Winry thought to herself as Ed walked out of the room. Once Ed had left, she sat there at her work bench for a moment, just staring off into space before she pushed her chair away from the bench and got up to go for a quick break to clear her head. As she walked past the bathroom she heard the shower being turned on. knock knock "Ed?" Winry called through the door. "I'm going to grab the laundry, so cover up if your not decent." Winry said as she was opening the door, hoping to embarrass Edward.

"Winry!" Ed called out in frustration as Winry walked right in, hardly with any advanced warning. Ed wasn't naked, but was only wearing a towel, which made him just as embarrassed.

"Oh be quiet. I'm doing laundry. I just came in to get the basket." Winry replied as she grabbed the basket and started to walk out of the bathroom, her face slightly blushing as she saw Ed's reflection in the mirror.

"Geez, first you tell me to go cause your trying to work, and now you're taking a break from that to do laundry." Ed sighed as Winry walked away with a sideways glance in his direction.

As Winry was loading the cloths into the washer, she stopped at Ed's shirt. For some reason, she picked up the shirt, brought it to her chest, and marveled in the embrace of Ed's shirt, realizing that it wasn't the shirt she wanted to hold against her, it was Ed. She wanted to be held in his arms, to be kept warm and safe. "Ed…" Winry whispered to herself, as she looked back at everything that had happened, and everything about Ed that seemed to add up to these feelings that now are forcing themselves to the surface.


	2. Ed's laundry

"_How can I know if Ed feels the same?"_ Winry thought to herself later that night as she sat up in bed, unable to sleep, unable to work, having not even touched the automail since that morning. "I wonder if I could just walk into Ed's room and lay down next to him." Winry whispered in a somewhat audible tone, hoping against hope that Ed would hear her. "Well there is always one way to let him know that I'm there too care for him. When I connect his automail, I'll hold him, and then maybe he'll see how much I care." Winry, filled with such happy thoughts grabbed Ed's shirt that she snatched from the laundry that morning, and held it close against her, relishing in the smell of Ed. As she lay there in bed thinking about everything, she became depressed as she realized that as soon as his arm is fixed, he'll leave to risk his life. Winry knew that she didn't want that, and she just wanted Ed to hold her in his arms, to tell her he will never let her go, and he loved her. With all of these thoughts swimming through her head, she drifted into sleep, still clinging to Ed's shirt as if it were a life preserver in a sea of nothingness.


	3. Watchinig you sleep

Ed woke the next morning, and decided to go check on his arm. Knowing Winry she was probably up all night, and had not even gone to sleep yet. Remembering yesterday he first opened the door a crack so then he could see if she was holding anything that she might throw. When he looked inside he was surprised to see Winry still in bed, but even more surprised to see what she was holding.

As Ed opened the door and slipped into the room before closing the door most way, he made his way to stand beside Winry's bed. Clutched in her arms, was his shirt. Ed was rather shocked too see Winry curled up with one of his shirts. As he took his eyes off of his shirt, they traveled to Winry's face. He couldn't help but stare at how Winry's golden blonde hair fell down across her face, and the way her arms are curled up to her chin.

Not wanting to wake Winry, he slowly backed towards the door, never taking his eyes off of Winry, as she lay there sleeping, looking like an angel, the sunlight peeking through her windows, streaming across her sleeping form. As he left the room, he couldn't help but blush at the situation, and wonder what Winry was doing with one of his shirts, but decided too claim it as that she was using it for some idea of measurements since he was asleep. Not wanting to admit how he felt, and not wanting to tempt himself into thinking that she may have any feelings for him, Ed just rationalized the situation, trying to make himself believe his story to be true, but never quite believing it himself no matter how many times he thought it throughout the day.


	4. Winry's Plan

The next day, Winry lay in bed, regretting having to clean Ed's shirt and put it back in his drawer. Not wanting to get up and have to face Ed, Winry just lay there, wallowing in her own self-pity, wanting to just tell Ed how she felt, instead of keeping it buried away inside, only letting it out on a piece of dirty laundry. She had made some progress the next day with Ed's arm, knowing that he needed it badly. It was almost near completion, and could easily be finished by noon, but Winry didn't have the compulsion to get out of bed.

Surprised to find Winry still in bed, just staring at the wall, Ed walked over to her to see if she was ok. "You ok win?" Ed asked as he sat down beside her on the edge of the bed.

"I don't feel good. I'm sick" Winry replied in a quick manor, hoping to get the conversation done quickly enough, so Ed would maybe leave so she could rest and get better.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ed replied as he placed his left hand on Winry's forehead after brushing a few stray hairs out of the way. Winry blushed at the feel of his touch on her skin, not daring to look at him, afraid he may notice her blushing if she does, but not wanting the hand to go away either. "You don't seem to be running a temperature, but you seem a little red." Ed knew better than anyone when Winry was sick, and when she wasn't. He grew up with her, and he knew just about everything there is too know about a girl like Winry. Ed was somewhat confused though why Winry was faking sickness, but decided to play along and leave her be to rest. "Well I'm going to go. I'll let you get some rest." Ed said as he stood up to go.

"Wait!" Winry exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of Ed's hand, and cursing herself for sounding so needy. "Do you think you could just stay with me a little bit, just until I can fall back asleep?" Winry asked Ed, with hope in her heart that he would maybe even hold her in his arms and tell her everything is Ok and that she'll be better soon, even if she wasn't sick.

"Sure." Ed replied as he turned around to slip into bed with Winry as she scooted over only a little bit, with still a good portion of room behind her, while leaving only a little room for Ed. Familiar with how this went, Ed lay down underneath the blankets, and just as he always did since Winry was a kid just like him, she placed her head on his chest, near his heart.


	5. Getting into her bed

Ed couldn't help but notice that this once little girl that would whine about thunderstorms was now a grown woman, and that it definitely showed in some ways more than others. As he lay there with Winry resting her head on his chest, he couldn't help but become a bit relaxed, due to it still being early morning, having just woken up, and was now laying back in a bed, but this time with a warm body to keep him company. He dozed in and out of sleep for a few minutes before he finally fell back to sleep, while Winry just lay there her eyes closed, listening to the sounds of Ed as he lay there, tucked close to her, sleeping right next to her, keeping her safe and sound.

All Winry wanted to do was to snuggle up closer to Ed, however, the current position wasn't the way she wanted it, but was still happy just to have Ed next to her. Feeling a bit daring, and not afraid of what might happen, she slowly lifted up her leg before gently placing it over Ed's, and using that as leverage to scoot closer to him, bringing her face closer and closer to his, her left arm draped over his body, while her right arm was gently laying against his left.

This was the perfect moment she thought as she drifted off to sleep, with the sight of Edward Elric, her friend, her love, sleeping next to her. Little did she know that later that day, events would turn to bring forth even greater moments for both of them.


	6. Time to wake up

As Ed began to start to wake up he tried to stretch out only to feel that his body seemed to be weighed down. Ed opened his eyes to be surprised to see Winry sprawled out, practically laying on top of him.

Normally Ed would have just pushed her off, or woken her up, but for some reason, Ed just sat there and looked at Winry. As he sat there watching her sleep he couldn't help but blush when she shifted around a little, causing her leg to rub up against him.

Unable to stand it any longer, but not wanting to disturb Winry, he tried to slide sideways out from under her. As Ed tried to scoot away, it seemed like Winry just tightened her grip on Ed, making it now impossible for him to get away.

"_Geez, what a baby, acting like someone is trying to take away a teddy bear…"_ Ed thought to himself, but was interrupted mid-thought by Winry as she whispered in her sleep.

"Ed…" Winry whispered as she adjusted her head on Ed's chest, with a nodding motion.

When Ed heard this he started blushing again, and decided that he needs to get out of there. He knew that he didn't want to leave, but he was just at that point in denial about the idea that Winry may have feelings for him.

He slowly stroked her hair once, before he started whispering her name over and over in an effort to wake her up. When that did not work, he placed his arm onto Winry's shoulder and gently rocked her, while continuing to say her name. Eventually after a moment Winry began to stir.

"What's going on?" Winry asked in a confused daze as she looked around the room. "Is something wrong Ed?" Winry asked as she looked over at Ed as he scooted off to the side of the bed and began to stand up and stretch.

"No, but its getting kind of late, I think its about time we got out of bed." Ed replied as he stood up and stretched his arm above his head. "Might as well wake up and get some breakfast anyways though." Ed continued as he began to walk towards the door.

"Ed!" Winry said getting his attention. "Thanks for staying with me. I really appreciate it." Winry said in a voice that made Ed's heart want to break for waking her up. He felt a mixture of emotions that felt like either his heart was breaking, or he was going to be ill, as he walked down the hall to the kitchen to get something to eat.


	7. Breakfast

Winry, while still in her room, felt this welling of happiness inside of her at the thought of being curled up with Ed for so long. She never wanted to leave the warmth of the blankets that her and Ed had just shared for that moment in time.

Winry was not much for denying her feelings for Ed, but was just unable to express them because of the fear that Ed would reject her. She thought that her plan to pretend to be sick so Ed might stay with her, had failed to get Ed's attention, and make him realize her feelings, but little did she know that as Ed sat in the kitchen eating his breakfast, he kept replaying the moment over and over in his head.

"_Why did I stroke her hair? Or why did I put my arm on hers and rock her back and forth to wake her up when if just saying her name loud enough would have worked."_ Ed kept running these thoughts over and over in his head, as he just seemed to stare down at his plate. After a few minutes Ed just closed his eyes to try and clear his head, but found that all he thought of was how Winry whispered his name after holding onto him tighter, and how she also rubbed her head on his chest.

After a few minutes Ed couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if he were able to get back in bed with Winry, and how he'd do things. He imagined how he might put his arm around her, as she lay curled up on him again, how she was earlier, and her leg falling over his, and her head within reach enough to stroke her hair in a comforting manor.

Ed began to smile a little as he leaned back in his chair, day dreaming about what it would be like to lie in bed with Winry again. As he sat there, he didn't hear Winry enter the room.

Winry couldn't help but stop and smile as she saw Ed, with such a look of happiness on his face.

"Thinking about me were you Ed?" Winry joked, hoping for a yes. Ed snapped out of his daydream, and out of embarrassment blushed.

"No, just enjoying a good breakfast. Better than what you make." Ed joked as he tossed a dishtowel at Winry.


	8. I love you exchanged

As Ed lay on his back, looking up at the clouds, while his bare feet rubbed across the soft grass, Winry came up and sat down beside him.

"I finally finished your arm." She said, as she lay down, not more than a few inches from Ed.

"Alright." Ed replied still looking up at the sky. "…Thanks Win." Ed continued as he turned his head to look at her.

"For what." Winry asked in a confused manor, never really hearing Ed say thank you for fixing his arm.

"For everything." Ed said, turning his head back towards the sky. "Well might as well go in and attach it. It'll be nice to have two arms again."

Ed stood up, and held his hand out for Winry, as she sat up. Not wanting to pass up the chance to hold his hand, Winry grabbed hold, and started to stand up. As she started too stand up, Ed pulled on her hand, trying to help her stand up but ended up pulling Winry into a standing position so fast that she flew forward, and crashed into Ed.

Winry's hands were now right on Ed's shoulders, while his hand, now rested on her back as he was trying to catch her.

"Are you ok Winry? Sorry about that." Ed apologized, as neither of them took their hands away, never breaking eye contact.

"I'm great." Winry whispered, relishing in the feeling of being so close to Ed, with his arm wrapped around her almost.

They both stood there staring into each other's eyes, neither of them moving a muscle. Finally after what seemed like forever, Ed began to lean in, and without thinking brought his lips to Winry's. Winry's eyes slowly shut as she brought her arms around behind Ed's neck, drawing him into a deep kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity Ed and Winry's kiss ended, leaving the two too look at one another with a look of complete joy on their faces. Winry was the first to act by burying her face into the crook of Ed's neck, where the neck meets the shoulder.

Ed felt a few tears begin to soak through his shirt. He brought his hand up, placing it on the back of Winry's head, stroking her hair while be began to whisper too her.

"I…I love you Winry." Ed whispered gently into Winry's ear as he stroked her hair, and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Ed." Winry replied as she brought her head up, looking Ed in the eyes. It was her turn this time to lean in too kiss Ed. Not a deep passionate kiss, but a gentle loving kiss. As Winry pulled away, Ed wiped away the few tears staining Winry's beautiful face. Winry nodded her head, so that Ed's hand was rubbing up and down her face, with a small, but heart-warming smile.

"Lets go home." Ed said as he brought his arm around Winry, to draw her in close, as they headed towards the house. As they were walking Winry and Ed constantly kept stopping the other so they could exchange a kiss, and a quick "I love you." Finally Ed was getting a little restless so he scooped Winry up with his arm, and began to carry her on his chest with his one arm resting beneath her, while her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

"Its just so unbelievable that we are together." Winry exclaimed as she rested her head against Ed's shoulder while occasionally kissing his neck, and rubbing her face in the crook of his neck, like a puppy dog rubbing on its master's leg, seeking attention.

"Its a dream come true." Ed smiled as he carried this beautiful angel home. "Want to know something funny?" Ed asked.

"Sure." Winry replied.

"When you found me daydreaming at the breakfast table this morning, I was thinking about you, and about cuddling up with you in bed like this morning."

"Mmm…that sounds nice. We'll just have to do that tonight, but there's still the question of whose bed?" Winry replied with a smile as Ed carried her off to their home.


	9. Al walks in

"Ready?" Winry asked Ed, as she was about to connect his automail arm.

"Ready!" Ed exclaimed.

Winry connected the automail arm, and quickly dropped her tool too the floor and quickly threw her arms around Ed, knowing that he is probably in unbearable pain. After a few minutes Winry slowly let go of Ed and sat back on the couch. Ed turned to look at her. Even though he just went through a horrifically painful ordeal, the expression on his face as he looked at Winry was that of complete happiness.

"Stand up for a second." Ed told Winry as he stood up as well. Doing what Ed said, Winry got too her feet and stood before Ed. Ed took his red jacket and put it over Winry's shoulders before he pulled her in for a quick kiss. As Winry and Ed stood there, Ed decided to play around with Winry a little bit.

"What?" Winry asked as a wicked smile spread over Ed's face. Before she knew what happened, Ed had tackled Winry too the couch and was tickling her. Winry lay there under Ed, squealing with laughter as she tried to escape. After a few minutes Winry couldn't even speak full words because Ed was tickling her so much that she could hardly speak or breath. Finally Ed stopped tickling Winry, and the two of the just sat there.

Winry lay on the couch, her arms still shielding her most ticklish parts, and let out a few quick laughs as she gathered her breath. All the while Ed was leaning over Winry, his arms on either side of her, propping himself up as he also caught his breathe. As Ed and Winry's eyes met, Ed leaned down to kiss Winry, only to be interrupted by Al and Winry's grandma walking in through the front door carrying groceries.

"Brother?" Al said as he spotted Ed leaning over Winry's heaving body, as she tries to catch her breath.


	10. Ed and Winry get caught

"Alphonse!" Ed exclaimed in shock as his brother and Winry's grandmother walked in, as Ed and Winry were about to kiss, in what could be considered an inappropriate manor. Ed's jaw dropped at the situation of being caught by his brother and Winry's grandmother.

"Ummm…I'll go put away the groceries." Al replied as he quickly ran into the kitchen to put away groceries. Granny was slowly making her way to the kitchen as well, making some quiet comment that sounded to Ed like: "about time".

When both Al and granny had left the room, Ed shot to the other side of the couch opposite of Winry, his face turning a dark red from the unparalleled embarrassment. Feeling cheated, Winry scooted over to Ed and sat down on his lap, her head near his right shoulder, and leaned in too kiss him.

"Winry wait!" Ed whispered. "What about Al and Granny? How are we going to explain this?" Ed exclaimed as a million thoughts ran through his head as too how they will react when they come back into the room.

"Don't worry Ed. Everything is fine. So what if they caught us about to kiss. I don't want to hide my feelings for you from them. Besides, it seems like they didn't have any objections." Winry reassured Ed as she again leaned in to kiss him, this time placing her left hand on the back of his head, while her right hand held his left, as she drew him into a kiss. "Besides, they wouldn't ever try to stop us from being together if they knew we are truly happy." Winry continued as she broke the kiss, before giving the crook of his neck a quick nuzzle.

"Your right." Ed replied with a smile as he grabbed Winry's chin and turned her head in his direction so this time it would be him to kiss her. As their lips met, Ed wrapped his arms around Winry, keeping her safe and sound in his tender embrace.

Nuzzle (verb): a rubbing motion of the face against some part of the body.


	11. Dinner Time

Alphonse and granny just went about their everyday routine, not bothering to stop and bother Ed and Winry, or too cause any great fuss about them being together. Alphonse seemed to avoid the young couple because he seemed nervous and unsure of how to behave around them. Granny didn't bother altering her routine in order to avoid Ed and Winry, but whenever she did run into them at any point, she never went out of her way to avoid them, or to kind of confront them about anything. Granny simply normally talked with Ed or Winry at times, about things like Ed's arm repairs, and what time dinner will be on the table, etc.

At the dinner table Alphonse sat next to granny while Ed and Winry sat next to each other. The conversation was usual, and didn't include anything to do with Ed and Winry being together. During the course of them meal Winry and Ed would exchange looks, and occasionally hold hands under the table, or even wrap one of their legs around the others.

Winry at times had to fight the urge to just scoot over and rest her head on Ed's shoulder. Deciding that she wanted to embarrass Ed a little, when Ed had placed a spoonful of food into his mouth she leaned in for the kill.

"What would you do if I just kissed you and snatched that food right out of your mouth?" Winry whispered in a seductive voice. The second she said that Ed began coughing and almost choking on his foot, his face turning a deep red, either from the lack of oxygen, or from the embarrassment he felt from hearing such things out of nowhere.


	12. Bed Time

After Dinner a few chores everyone pitched in too clean up the dishes and put them away. Before long it everyone was feeling the need for sleep. Everyone exchanged goodnights and headed too their bedrooms, everyone except Ed, he followed Winry next door to hers.

Ed wearing only boxer shorts and a sleeveless undershirt, lay down next to Winry who was also wearing boxer shorts and a sleeveless undershirt, but the cloths she was wearing were also Ed's. Seeing Winry wearing his cloths, which just happen to be the exact same thing he was wearing, made him chuckle.

"You look so silly in my cloths." Ed laughed as he and Winry curled up underneath the warm, toasty blankets.

"I do not!" Winry pouted in a playful manor, trying to be cute.

"No, you don't. You look beautiful, but you look that way always." Ed replied as he drew Winry in closer to his chest to keep each other warm.

"Awww…You're so sweet. That's why I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you Ed." Winry exclaimed tears starting to well in her eyes.

"I love too Winry. I don't know what I would do without you either. Not just because you fix my arm, but because you're the best thing to ever happen to me, and I never want to lose that." Ed wiped away Winry's tears, tucked some stray hairs behind her ear, and then kissed her forehead and then her lips. Winry and Ed shifted around a little bit more in each other's arms before finding that perfect position to fall asleep in.

After a few hours of sleep Ed woke up having to use the bathroom. Not wanting too wake Winry, he slowly took his time, just trying to scoot his way out of bed. As he tried to climb out of bed Winry began to stir, her arm reaching out in a sleepy daze, as if she was trying to put her arm around the spot where she knew Ed had fallen asleep. Once she realized that Ed wasn't there, Winry opened her eyes to see Ed slipping out of the bed and heading towards the door.

"What's the matter? Where you going?" Winry asked in a haze of sleep mixed with a tone of irrational fear that Ed didn't want to stay in bed with her.

"Shhh…go back to sleep. I'm just going to the bathroom then I'll be right back her, snuggling you up in my arms." Ed replied with a stroke of Winry's hair.

As Ed reached for the door, he felt Winry wrap her arms around him from behind.

"Mmmm…I'll go with too and wait for you outside the door. That way I don't have to wait long at all before I can feel you holding me…my love." Winry said as she kissed the back of Ed's neck. Ed just laughed, and spun around in Winry's arms so that the two lovers were facing each other. With a quick kiss, Ed scooped up Winry in his arms as if he were carrying his bride across the threshold.

Ed carried Winry all the way too the bathroom, and set her down before closing the door behind him. Outside the door, waiting for Ed to finish Winry stood there, her hands clasped, and pressing against her chest, thinking about every moment of the day that her and Ed had held each other, and how much she was already missing him, even though he hadn't been gone a minute.

After a minute or two Ed came out of the bathroom, and before he had turned off the light and stepped out of the room, Winry jumped up, throwing her arms around his neck, and wrapping her legs around his waist. Ed couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Winry was being.

"Did you miss me already?" Ed asked with a chuckle as Winry buried her face into the crook of his neck like some child would when being carried to bed.

"Every second." Winry replied while stroking Ed's hair, and twisting Ed's ponytail around her finger.

Ed gave Winry's back a quick rub before carrying her off to bed.


	13. Waking up for breakfast

Ed woke up that morning, and couldn't help but smile as he looked up at Winry, seeing her beautiful sleeping frame holding him in her arms. Apparently earlier in the night, Winry had scooted up the bed, and curled herself around Ed to keep him warm. Ed loved the feeling of Winry's arms wrapped around the back of his head, pressing it close to her chest.

Wanting to get back at Winry for her little stunt at dinner the night before, decided to slip out of her grip and then poor a little cold water on her head. Winry shrieked and jumped up out of bed, Ed laughing deeply.

"Oww its cold." Winry shrieked. Seeing how cold she was, Ed suddenly felt so bad.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Ed exclaimed as he rushed over and grabbed a towel to dry Winry off. "I'm so sorry." Ed continued as he dried Winry's hair and face off, before he pulled her close to him into a hug to warm her. He placed a kiss on her head, and then pulled her close again, and placed his head on hers.

"It's ok. It was cold, but I was more completely shocked having been woken up. I'm so glad that you would come to my aid so quickly, and take care of me like that." Winry replied as she brought her arms up and placed her hands on his shoulder blades from behind and rubbed her head on Ed's chest. "I'm not mad at all about the water, but I'm so happy that you'd come to my rescue." Winry hopped up and brought her legs around Ed's waist, and brought her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck, and gave it a quick kiss.

"Are you hungry?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. Some breakfast sounds nice, but only on one condition." Winry replied.

"Anything for you Winry." Ed said, stroking her hair behind her ear.

"I want to be able to scoot my chair up against yours so while we're eating I can rest my head on your shoulders, and maybe even you can put your arm around me."

"Sounds like something I could live with." Ed replied jokingly as he carried her out of the room and down the hall into the kitchen to get some breakfast.


	14. Milo

As Ed sat Winry down in the kitchen he was greeted by Granny and Alphonse sitting at the table.

"Morning Ed. Morning Winry. Hungry?" Granny asked getting up to grab a plate of eggs for them.

"Thanks." Ed and Winry replied as they were handed a plate of eggs with buttered toast.

"Today is going to be one of those good days to lie around the house." Granny exclaimed as she turned around in her seat to look out the window. "No chores really need to be done, so it looks like there's not a whole lot that needs to be done." "Perhaps you two could go for a nice walk into town, maybe find some pretty gift for Winry, Ed." Granny said jokingly with a smile.

Winry couldn't help but laugh at how granny was trying to get them to go out have fun. After breakfast was over, and all the dishes cleaned and put away, Ed and Winry sat around talking to Al about what would be good to do on a day like today.

"Well we could go into town like granny suggested and do something fun." Alphonse suggested as they all sat on the porch thinking.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. We could go to the book store and while I look around for books and periodicals on mechanics, you could maybe find something on alchemy." Winry suggested, standing up to stretch.

Once inside the bookstore, Winry as suggested made her way towards the mechanical section of the store while Ed and Al walked around looking at things about alchemy, but being state alchemists, combined with the small town variety in the store, they could write more books on alchemy than what were there in the store.

Ed decided after a few minutes to see how Winry was doing while Al was looking through a book on medieval armory. Before Ed went to go check on Winry, he snatched the book from Al.

"Hey! I was looking at that." Alphonse wined.

"One second Al. I'm curious to see how much money we'd get if we sold you to a private auction." Ed joked handing Al back the book.

"That's not funny brother." Al replied as Ed walked away to go see Winry.

"Find anything?" Ed asked.

"Oh just a few books." Winry replied as she held up an arm full of books on machines. Ed couldn't help but laugh at how in just a short amount of time, she had picked out five books on mechanics.

"Figures you'd have no problem finding a book on mechanical stuff." Ed joked.

"Well if you think its too much I can put some back." Winry replied with a serious tone as she took one of the books and began to put it back on the shelf.

"No don't do that." Ed replied taking Winry by the hand. "You can have anything you want. I was only joking." He continued, giving the small of her back a gentle rub.

"Thanks Ed. All I really want though is you." Winry said as she gave Ed a sweet girly look that made his heart pound faster and slower at the same time.

"Come on, let's get out of here and go get something to eat." Ed replied as he took the books from Winry's arms, and began to carry them to the register. Winry leaned up against Ed's back as he placed the books on the counter and proceeded to pay for them. "Ready to get something to eat?" Ed asked as all three of them walked down the street to a café.

"Sure." Winry replied. Out of the corner of his eye Ed saw a small white kitten meowing out of hunger, covered in dirt, and slightly wet, having probably been caught in a morning rain shower.

As Winry sat curled up to Ed in the soft padded booth, eating a good warm lunch, his thoughts couldn't help but come back over and over to the poor homeless cat they passed on the way to the restaurant. Finally he had an idea.

"I just remembered something. I'll be right back, just going to run down the street and drop something off. Why don't you and Al wait here, I won't be long." Ed exclaimed as he grabbed a bit of food of his plate, and scooted out of the booth and began to head out the door.

Ed made his way back to the street where he had seen the cat before. Just like before the cat was wandering around that street begging for food and shelter to anyone that would listen. Ed kneeled down in front of the cat, and presented it the piece of food he took from his plate. As the little kitten meowed and ate the food, Ed knelt there petting the kitten. Once it had eaten all its food it began rubbing on Ed's leg.

"You ready to go kitty?" Ed asked the pleased kitten. He picked it up and while carrying it like a baby, took it to the local veterinary clinic, not being too far away in such a small town. He asked the vet to give the cat a bath and a full check up to see how healthy it was, and if everything was ok, he'd take it home.

Ed returned to the restaurant while waiting for time to pass before going back to the vet's to pick up the cat. After blindly walking around town and stopping in a few shops, he figured he could go pick up the cat now. Knowing that he couldn't just carry it with him, he asked Al to come along in secret so he could hide the cat inside of his armor.

Once they picked up the cat, and met back with Winry a few shops away from the vets, they decided to make their way home, all the while making sure Winry never knew there was a small kitten inside Al, waiting for her.

Once back home, Winry and Ed's legs were sore from walking such a great distance and they decided to take a nap.

"I'll be right there." Ed said as Winry turned to see if he would join her or not.

"Don't be too long. I want to fall asleep knowing your there." Winry said with a dreamy smile at the thought of another time of sleeping in Ed's arms, feeling his warmth.

Ed grabbed the cat from Al and made his way to the room. He peeked open the door to see Winry sitting up, staring at the door waiting for him. He gave Al the cat and told him to wait a few minutes before letting it go in the room and closing the door behind it.

Once in the room, he and Winry curled up to take a nap. After a few minutes he heard the door open and close for a split second. Wondering when and how Winry was going to find out about the kitten, his question was answered when it hoped up on the bed, and began meowing for attention.

Instantly Winry shot up in bed a looked at the cat and then looked over at Ed to see the smile on his face. Winry gave him a big hug before holding her arms out to the cat as he made his way across the bed to her.

"He's so cute. What's his name?" Winry asked as she picked the cat up and held him in the crook of her arm while petting him with her free hand.

"Not sure, I figured I'd leave it up to you too name him." Ed replied as he reached over and scratched his head.

"How about Milo?" Winry asked, lifting the cat's face up to look at hers, almost as if she was asking the cat.

"Sounds like a good name." Ed replied.

"Thank you so much, Ed." Winry said, giving Ed a big hug and a kiss on a cheek.

"Your welcome sweetie." Ed replied. "I'm glad you like it. I first saw him on the street on our way to the diner, and when I left early, I had him dropped off at the vets office to have him cleaned, and get a check up to make sure he's perfectly healthy."

"Your so sweet, Ed. Who knew that the angry little shrimp would turn out to be the sweetest thing ever." Winry said jokingly.

"Who are you calling shrimp grease monkey?" Ed exclaimed a bit annoyed at the comment about his height.

Winry couldn't help but laugh at how sensitive Ed is about his height. She leaned her head against Ed's chest, while cradling Milo in her arms before drifting off to sleep.


	15. Taking a walk

"Brother?" Alphonse asked Ed, as they sat there at the breakfast table.

"Yeah Al?"

"Why do you get Winry a cat, but when I found one, we couldn't keep it?" Al continued.

"This is different. We are no longer at central, so there are no rules against animals. If central would have said yes to the cat, then we would have kept it." Ed replied.

After breakfast, Ed, Al, and Winry sat on the floor playing around with Milo. After a while, Milo began to get tired out from running around in a circle, jumping around in the air between the three, and crawled onto Winry's lap and curled up to take a nap.

"What a good cat." Winry said, giving Milo a pet on the head. Ed couldn't help but smile at seeing how happy Winry is. Ed leaned over to give Milo's back a rub, and at the same time, rubbed his shoulder playfully against Winry, causing her to turn her head and smile. As the day went on, Milo romped around his new home, at times following either Winry or Alphonse. At times Alphonse would give him a ride on his shoulder, and at other times, he would cling to Winry's shirt, and be carried around like a baby.

Ed sat down on the couch, next to Winry, as she sat with her legs up on the cushion, petting Milo. Winry scooted over until she was sitting on Ed's lap, her legs stretched out on the couch beside them, her head resting on Ed's chest.

"Want to go for a walk?" Winry asked, turning her head too look up at Ed.

"Sure. We may want to keep Milo here though." Ed replied.

"OK. I don't mind having you all to myself." Winry said with a smile.

Ed and Winry walked hand in hand through fields of tall grass, flowers, and trees. Winry stopped, and turned to face Ed.

"Why do you love me so much?" Winry asked.

"Because everything good in my life has been because of you. You're the reason that I have a home to call my own, and even the reason why I used to be so rough around the edges, but now my personality has done a 180." Ed replied. "And because you're the most beautiful woman I've met. No one that has ever existed can hold a candle to you." Ed continued. Winry smiled at Ed, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Ed." Winry said as she threw her arms around Ed and began to cry uncontrollably. "I don't want to imagine a life without you. I don't know how I could ever go on without you, without your touch. I don't ever want this moment to end."

Ed reached up placing his hand on the back of Winry's head before planting a kiss on the top of her head, and pulling her in for a hug. Winry then leaned forward, putting her weight onto Ed, causing them to tumble backwards and land in the tall grass, and rolling over so that Ed is on top. Winry looked up at Ed, trying to catch her breath, after the fall had winded her. As Winry and Ed lay there panting, Ed leaned down and kissed Winry.

Winry put her arms around Ed's neck and rolled onto her side, their legs becoming tangled in one anothers. After separating from their kiss that lasted several minutes, Winry placed her head against Ed's chest, closed her eyes, and rubbed her hand over his heart.


	16. An Embarrasing Kiss

After a romantic roll in the grass, Ed and Winry made their way back home for dinner. Once inside, Ed and Winry sat down next to each other, their chairs pressed together, forming a small bench. As Ed, Winry, Alphonse, and Granny sat down to eat, Milo came up and began to start yowling out of hunger, hoping to get a few scraps of food.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Ed said, standing up and walking around his chair, to go put a little more food in Milo's bowl, and filling up his water dish before returning to his seat next to Winry.

After dinner, everyone went into the living room and sat down to relax after a good meal. Granny sat down in her chair, gently rocking back and forth, Alphonse sat on the floor cross-legged, and dangling a string in front of Milo, all the while Ed and Winry sat side by side. Winry sat there with her head on Ed's shoulder, and his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer.

After a while, Winry began to get antsy and started to stare at Ed with pleading eyes, hoping he would know what she wanted. After a few moments of staring Ed looked down to see Winry looking up at him with wide eyes, and pouting lips. Ed gave Winry a sideways glance with an expression of "What's the matter?" on his face. Winry began to make slight kissing motions with her lips, in response to Ed's question, never taking her eyes off of Ed's.

Not wanting to hurt Winry's feelings Ed leaned down, and despite any possible embarrassment of kissing Winry in front of her grandmother, and his brother, he planted a gentle kiss on her lips, lasting a brief moment before he pulled away, blushing slightly, as he looked around to see if anyone was watching.

After a while, everyone said goodnight and headed for bed, Winry carrying Milo in the crook of her arm, as he quietly made purring sounds. Once in their room, one at a time Winry and Ed went into the bathroom and got into their pajamas, consisting of a sleeveless shirt, and a pair of boxer shorts. Once they climbed up in bed, as usual they snuggled close the only difference was now they had Milo sleeping at the end of the bed on a pillow that was provided for him.

"I'm sorry I got embarrassed about kissing you in front of Alphonse and granny." Ed said as Winry was adjusting herself in his arms.

"That's ok, I was kind of embarrassed too, but I just wanted a quick kiss to hold me over for a while." Winry replied, giving Ed's chest a quick rub. "It doesn't matter though because I've got you and that's all that matters. We'll have plenty of time to kiss and be affectionate." Winry continued, as she looked up at Ed with soft, caring eyes. "Lets get some rest though, OK?" Winry commented with a yawn and a smile before trying to scoot even closer to Ed.

"Alright. Sleep tight Winry." Ed replied with a smile, giving the back of Winry's head a rub before planting a kiss on the top of her head.


	17. Turning Japanese

As Ed and Winry grew closer, they decided to use some of Ed's state alchemy money to go on a vacation to Tokyo to see the Cherry Blossoms in bloom. Upon reaching Tokyo, Ed and Winry decided to find their hotel room and drop off their things before beginning to explore the town.

The hotel was very grand for something of moderate price. Upon entering their room they noticed that there wasn't any form of a view but they knew that they would hardly be in the room.

"Let's go get kimonos." Winry suggested as her and Ed walked down the streets of Tokyo, marveling at the sights of all the amazing street decorations, the beautiful plant life, and the wonderful people.

Ed laughed a little bit at the thought of him and Winry walking around in something that looks like a bathrobe, but of course he knew that it would be something Winry wants so of course he said yes.

Ed and Winry entered a clothing shop to inquire about kimonos, and was greeted with a sight of beautiful silk robes that were either hung gracefully from hangers, or were on fully dressed mannequins. The robes were tied close with several styles of belts that come to a bow in the back.

"Welcome to my shop. How may I help you?" A small Japanese man said as he stepped from behind the counter.

"We are looking for some kimonos to wear." Ed replied as he and Winry made their way across the store too meet the man.

"Ah, you must be here to view the blossoms. Many young couples come to see the blossoms, as their loves does grow and bloom. Please follow me and I shall show you around." The man said, ushering with his arm towards some kimonos which hung on hangers. After quickly scurrying through some of the racks the man pulled a kimono out and held it up for Ed and Winry to see. "This would be most appropriate for you, young lady."

Winry was so pleased at the beautiful, light blue kimono, covered with designs of cranes and flowers. The material looked so delicate; it looked like a slight breeze would undo such beautiful sewing.

Just from the way Winry's eyes lit up, Ed knew that Winry wanted it badly, and he knew that's what he was going to get her.

"What might you have in stock for Ed, here?" Winry said to the salesman.

"Of course, please follow the young lady over there; she will lead you to the dressing room, while we look for something for the young man to wear." The man said pointing to a slightly taller Japanese woman. Winry went off and followed the young woman towards the dressing rooms while Ed and the salesman went off to find something for Ed to wear. "Are you here to ask the young woman to become your wife or simply to take another step in that direction?" The man asked Ed as he kept his attention to searching the racks for something for Ed to wear.

"No, we're not here to get married, we're here on vacation." Ed replied kind of stunned that the man would simply come out and ask Ed if he's here to ask Winry to marry him. The thought of spending the rest of his life with Winry did not seem like such a bad thing at all, but he wasn't sure if they were ready yet. He knew that one day he'd want to ask her to be his, but probably not today. "Although I suppose this would be a great place to ask her." Ed continued. "Who knows, we may come back one day just for that purpose."

"Well I hope that you find your way to my shop one last time if you do come here to become man and wife. I would be most honored if you would choose me to be the one to make your wedding cloths should you decide to marry here in Tokyo." The man pulled a simple blue colored kimono off of the rack and provided it for Ed to try on. "The belts are difficult at best for those that have not worn a kimono before, so if you have any trouble, feel free to ask me any questions about the special order which the belts are meant to be worn."

When Ed stepped out of the dressing room, he was greeted with the sight of Winry looking so beautiful in her light blue kimono, her hair worn down, her hands behind her back, and a smile that could warm any heart.

"Do you like it?" Winry asked as she walked up to Ed, before dragging her hand down from his collar to his heart, a smile on her face.

"I love it, and you. Nothing could be so perfect and so beautiful." Ed replied, taking Winry's hand in his, before planting a soft kiss on her lips, causing Winry to blush a deep shade of red.

After paying for their purchases, they wore their kimonos out of the store and took their regular cloths back to the hotel and decided to go out to eat.


	18. Turning Japanese pt 2

Winry and Ed walked down the streets looking for some place that looked like a nice place to eat. Ed had his arm over Winry's shoulder, her head pressed against his chest near his heart, her left hand resting on his stomach and her left arm wrapped around his back. As they walked through a park, they noticed a young couple, a little older than them, sitting under Cherry Blossom trees, sharing a picnic.

"They seem to have the idea." Ed said nodding towards the couple. Winry looked at the older couple and couldn't help but wonder if that is how she and Ed will be in a few years. Being so care free, eating a nice romantic meals together in the park, underneath blooming flowers.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to disturb your meal, but I was hoping to know if there are any local shops that sell something along the lines of sandwiches and drinks?" Winry asked the young couple after separating from Ed.

"I'm sorry, most of the shops here are restaurants, or don't sell food. My name is Aoi-chan." The woman replied. "This is Kaoru, my fiancée." She continued. Kaoru was a fairly young man of average height, wearing a traditional kimono similar to Ed's. Aoi-chan was a pretty young woman around the same age as Kaoru, wearing her short hair down, and a medium blue kimono with out any kind of embroider, unlike Winry's.

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Winry, and this is Ed."

"Would you care to join us?" Kaoru Asked.

"Thank you very much but we wouldn't want to intrude on your picnic." Ed replied.

"It's no intrusion." Aoi-chan said reassuringly. "We had expected company, but they were unable to join us, so we have plenty of food."

"Please. Sit." Kaoru said, ushering them to have a seat with them. "We would be honored with your company."

After several times of saying 'thank you', Aoi-chan and her fiancée Kaoru handed them a plate of delicious looking food. As they ate the meal provided for them, the conversation turned to one another, and how they met.

"Kaoru and I were meant for each other since we were children, and finally one day, after he had moved away to the city, I was able to find him again years later. After that we've been together ever since." Aoi-chan said, giving Kaoru's hand a gentle and loving squeeze.

"Winry and I have known each other since we were kids, and have always been very close. The only reason why we ended up together is because one day, we just realized what we had right in front of us, and never wanted to let go." Ed said, as he looked down at the most precious thing in his life, as she looked up at him and smiled before hugging his middle.


	19. Turning Japanese pt 3

After exchanging goodbye's the two couples left and went in their separate directions.

"I had a great time. They are really nice people." Winry commented with a yawn as Ed pulled her in closer, as it started to get darker and chilly.

"Yeah, I had a great time too. It was real nice meeting them. It's a shame that we are wont be seeing them again most likely." Ed replied.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. I had such a great time, that Aoi-chan and I exchanged mail addresses in order to keep in touch." Winry said with a sly smile, causing Ed to chuckle a little at her antics.

"What would you like to do now?" Ed asked Winry, giving her shoulder a little rub.

"Well I think I'd like to curl up in bed, and sleep next to the love of my life." Winry replied, cranking her head upwards to plant a kiss on Ed's cheek.

"And who would that be?" Ed asked jokingly.

"He just happens to be the most handsome man in the world, and also happens to have his arm wrapped around me." Winry replied with a smile, and rubbed her head a little bit on Ed's chest before closing her eyes, and letting Ed guide her along the road.


End file.
